


Sweater Weather

by z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z
Summary: Andy gets the surprise of his life when he returns from an AA meeting to find Sharon in their bedroom in his favorite cardigan and not much else. What will they get up to and what other surprises does Sharon have in store for Andy on this cool Fall night?





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this fic was inspired by an ask from one of my Tumblr followers, mikusc. The prompt was, "sweater weather." This fic takes place shortly before Sharon and Andy get married. So, September or October-ish I’d say. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Major Crimes or any of its characters, but if I did this def would’ve happened.

Andy came home from his meeting to find the condo unusually quiet and Sharon nowhere in sight.

“Babe,” called Andy as he walked through the living room and towards the hallway.

“In the bedroom,” Sharon replied.

As Andy made his way towards their bedroom, he was surprised to find Sharon in one of his oatmeal colored button up cardigans and not much else besides some diamond shaped black hosiery.

“Hey,” said Andy a little distractedly.

“Hey,” replied Sharon before she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“What’s with the outfit?” Andy asked her.

“It’s finally sweater weather,” Sharon told Andy.

“Okay…still doesn’t explain why you’re wearing my cardigan,” Andy pointed out.

“I’ve always loved this sweater on you…and maybe I wanted to surprise you,” replied Sharon.

“Hmm…definitely a good surprise. Plus, I have to say this sweater looks a lot better on you,” Andy told her suggestively.

Sharon chuckled at Andy’s comment before whispering in his ear, “You haven’t even seen the best part yet.”

“I haven’t, huh. Well, why don’t you tell me what I’m missing,” said Andy.

“Or I could just show you,” suggested Sharon as she undid the top button of the cardigan.

“You’re such a tease,” Andy told her.

“Sit down,” Sharon told him as she gently guided him into the armchair in the corner of their bedroom.

“Alright. This is definitely not how I saw the night going when I got home tonight,” commented Andy with a shit eating grin on his face as Sharon undid the second button from the top as she stood in front of him.

Andy reached out and settled his hands against Sharon’s cardigan clad hips.

“No touching until the show’s over, Mr. Flynn,” Sharon told him as she moved out of his grasp and undid another button to reveal a black lace bra.

“Oh, come on Sharon. You’re killing me here,” Andy told her.

“Not funny,” Sharon told him with a playful frown on her face.

“Okay, you’re torturing me then,” said Andy.

“That’s better,” said Sharon with an impish grin on her face as she undid two more buttons on the cardigan.

“God, you’re so sexy right now,” Andy told Sharon.

“Thank you,” replied Sharon with a blush as she undid two more buttons. “Would you like to do the honors?” Sharon asked him, referring to the final two buttons.

“It would be my pleasure,” replied Andy as he gently undid the final two buttons to reveal matching lacy black underwear.

“Beautiful,” replied Andy as he pulled Sharon towards him and kissed her abdomen.

Once Andy pulled back, Sharon quickly climbed into his lap to straddle him.

“Better?” Sharon asked Andy before she kissed him.

“Much better,” replied Andy before he returned to kissing his soon to be wife.

Andy gently slid his hands underneath the cardigan and pushed it off Sharon’s shoulders to reveal her half naked body.

Sharon turned her neck to the side to give Andy better access.

Andy took full advantage and began peppering kisses and little love bites against the newly exposed real estate. 

As he worked on Sharon’s neck with his mouth, his hands traveled up her abdomen until they were grasping at her lace clad breasts.

Sharon quickly reached behind her and undid the clasps on her bra until it fell off in Andy’s hands.

Andy tossed it aside and onto the floor before he kissed Sharon’s chest and said, “I love your independent nature.”

“I’m glad you like it. Otherwise, this wouldn’t work,” Sharon told him as she arched into his arms, inching her breasts closer to his lips.

Andy chuckled at Sharon’s response before taking one nipple into his mouth as he grazed the other with his thumb.

“Mmm,” hummed Sharon.

Andy moved onto the other breast and gave it much the same treatment. As he did this, his other hand traveled lower and lower and slid underneath her lace panties until it reached her already wet center.

“Mmhmm” hummed Sharon in pleasure at Andy’s ministrations.

Andy slid one finger inside Sharon.

“Oh god! More,” whispered Sharon.

Andy slid another finger inside her and continued his pace.

“Ahh…deeper,” Sharon directed him.

Andy followed Sharon’s directions and also increased the pace a bit as well.

“Ahh…yes. Yes! Right there, Andy,” Sharon encouraged him.

Andy continued his ministrations until he felt Sharon tighten against his fingers and knew she was close.

He quickly pumped his fingers into her just a little deeper until he hit her g-spot.

“Oh god! Yes, Andy! Yes! Yes! Ahh….” Sharon trailed off as she rode out her orgasm.

A few moments later, Andy pulled his wet fingers out of Sharon and licked off the wetness, eager to taste her.

Sharon leaned her head against Andy’s shoulder as she attempted to catch her breath before she laughed and kissed his shoulder and said, “You have way too many clothes on for this.”

“You’re probably right. Let’s give it a few minutes though. I wanna enjoy this moment,” Andy told her mysteriously.

“What moment would that be? Sharon asked him.

“Just sitting here with you wrapped in my arms,” Andy told her.

“That’s one of my favorite parts too,” Sharon told him.

Andy placed a kiss against the crown of Sharon’s head before he said, “I love sweater weather…and you.”

“I love you too, Andy,” replied Sharon before she kissed his temple gently, content to lie in his arms like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for coming on this latest Shandy adventure with me! Feel free to leave me a lovely comment or constructive criticism in the comments section! Thanks for reading!


End file.
